


Miscreation

by revenantearp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Badass Nicole Haught, Black Badge Division, Cult of Bulshar, F/F, F/M, M/M, Monsters, Mutation, Nicole was a BBD agent, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Virus, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught brotp, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenantearp/pseuds/revenantearp
Summary: When the Black Badge Division releases a drug that kills millions of people and causes others to mutate, Waverly Earp finds herself in a scary new world with unusual abilities and half-human monsters. Separated from her family, Waverly searches for Wynonna and meets Nicole Haught, an ex BBD agent who went AWOL.Or,Wayhaught surviving the apocalypse and trying not to fall in love!





	1. Sleepless Nights and Haunted Days

**Author's Note:**

> 'When the world ends, Miscreation begins.'
> 
>  
> 
> Hello, and welcome to my first Wayhaught fic!  
> It has been a long time since I have written fanfiction, but I love this show so much that I really wanted to share my own ideas with everyone. I'm not exactly too sure where I will be going with this story, but I will figure it out along the way! I hope to update at least every week or so, but I am a full-time university student so please bear with me if updates take a little longer.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to leave a comment, I'd really like to know if anyone is interested in this story!  
> I hope you enjoy!

The stench of death hung in the air. It followed them everywhere, a constant reminder of the devastation that had befallen the world, a reminder that the life they once knew was now lost.

Waverly Earp – a girl of only twenty years of age - pulled the bandana up around her nose, the smell still made her stomach churn and her eyes water, although that last part could be blamed on the gut-wrenching ache she felt within the very core of her being as her eyes slowly scanned over a mound of dead bodies. She flexed her fingers over the hilt of the shotgun that she was clutching like a lifeline, her eyes burning with unshed tears as she watched with bated breath.

The young girl stood apart from her team as they searched through the corpses for survivors and supplies. She was supposed to be their lookout, due to the mutation, her impeccable eyesight was the only reason why they allowed her to come on these scouting missions. Firing a gun was one thing, but Waverly was no soldier, being their eyes and ears suited her just fine in this crazy, fucked up world, but today she was distracted.

“She’s not here.”

Waverly somehow managed to relax and tense up at the same time at the sound of the gruff voice behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut, causing a few tears to slip free and soak into the bandana as she lowered the shotgun. A small sob escaped from her mouth before she could even try to stop it.

Destruction, death, decay, it was all she knew now. It was too much, it was all too much.

She was too distraught to notice that she was being pulled away from the carnage until she was wrapped up in the safety of the strong arms that saved her when all of this began. She buried her face into the softness of the fur coat and allowed all of her frustration to pour out with her tears.

“They said she was here!” she cried out, her voice hoarse with emotion.

It had been weeks, weeks of running, hiding, and searching for survivors, of scavenging for food and shelter, of sleepless nights and haunted days. Yet, after weeks of searching, wondering, hoping… Waverly had finally gotten a lead on her sister’s whereabouts. The battery on her phone had lasted long enough for her to show a picture of Wynonna to anyone who had survived the purge, until somebody finally recognised her and gave Waverly the first ounce of hope that she had felt since the world ended. Wynonna was last seen in Purgatory, their hometown, she was alive, and Waverly knew that Wynonna was looking for her too. She had never been so happy and excited to see her big sister again.

But when she first saw the pile of dead bodies as they entered Purgatory, the fear that consumed her was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Was Wynonna amongst them? Was she too late? Her heart slammed so hard against her ribcage that she was sure everybody within a five-mile radius could hear it. It was as if her entire world was caving in and all she could do was watch, powerless to change anything that was happening.

She wanted to search through the bodies herself, she would never believe that her sister was dead unless she saw her body with her own eyes, but she had a responsibility to the team. They were in dangerous territory, the Black Badge Division had been spotted ransacking all of the local towns in their own search for survivors, and Waverly couldn’t bear the thought of these people getting caught because of her desperate attempt to find her sister, especially after they had taken her in and kept her safe. So, she ran to the best lookout point, her speed aided by her newly mutated body, meaning that it only took her a matter of seconds to reach it, and her green eyes shifted to a cold silver as her pupils dilated to twice their usual size. She kept watch as they searched and searched again, but it was all for nothing. Wynonna was not here, and although Waverly was grateful that her sister was not among the pile of the dead, it did not mean that she was alive.

“People lie,” the man holding Waverly growled.

She nodded against him, tears still leaking from her eyes that had returned to their normal green colour. She stepped away from him, pulling the bandana away from her face as she did so.

“I have to find her,” she whispered. “I can’t give up.”

The man before her growled in annoyance and Waverly looked up at him in surprise. His dark blue eyes that usually regarded her with a sort of gentleness were now hard, almost angry.

“No,” he said sharply, “we cannot risk it.”

Waverly’s eyes widened in shock and she shook her head, causing long brown curls to flutter around her face. She stepped back, heart lodged in her throat at what she was hearing.

“She’s my sister… I can’t just stop looking for her!”

“Your sister is dead,” he snapped harshly, “or she has been captured by Black Badge which means that she is as good as dead!”

“No,” Waverly gasped, more tears now sliding down her cheeks. “No, I do not believe that. She’s out there and she will be looking for me!”

The man narrowed his eyes, but nonchalantly shrugged as he reached up to slick back his black hair. Waverly watched him nervously, her body quivering slightly.

“Fine,” he said simply, scratching across his black beard patched with white. “Go look for your sister, but you’re on your own.”

The words hit Waverly like a blow to the stomach. This man was her saviour, he had found her weeks after the outbreak starved, confused, and scared out of her mind. He took her in, protected her, helped her through the sleepless nights. He showed her that it was possible to care even when everything else had gone to shit.

“Bobo…” Her voice broke with emotion. “Please don’t do this, you promised…”

His face contorted with rage before she even had a chance to finish her sentence and he stole the words right from her mouth as he lunged forward, grabbing her by the sleeves of her ripped olive-green sweater as he towered over her petite frame.

“I promised nothing, you’d be dead if it wasn’t for me,” Bobo snarled as he shoved Waverly away. “I do not owe you anything!”

He fixed her with one last glare before he smoothed out the imaginary creases in his fur coat. He turned and strode away, but not without shouting “it’s your choice, Earp. Come with us or die alone.”

Waverly watched him go, too dumbstruck by the sudden turn of events to even try and reason with him. This was not the same man who had saved her, the man who had shown her that there was still goodness in this screwed up world. The warmth of his humanity was gone, but that didn’t stop the pain that exploded through her heart as his tall, strong form soon became just a speck in the distance. A cry tore from her throat as she fell to her knees, not even caring that the gravel was stabbing into her exposed skin from the rips in her black jeans.

She was alone, again… in a world that was now more dangerous than ever.


	2. B is for Bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments in chapter 1! I'm so glad to hear that you are intrigued by this story already and I hope that I can deliver. So here's chapter 2, from Nicole's POV, I hope you enjoy!  
> Trigger warning: Graphic content and gore.  
> Also, go give my new Instagram some love! I will be posting sneak peaks of the chapters and other stuff! @revenanttearp

Black Badge had gone too far.

An inhuman roar vibrated through the forest, a sound so unnatural that even the trees seemed to shudder and recoil at the noise. For something that was so hideously monstrous, it was gaining too much ground. Ragged pants and grunts echoed throughout the silence, Nicole Haught knew it was only a matter of time before it caught up with them.

“Faster!”

She barked at the small group of people tearing through the trees, the people that she had promised to protect. She spun on the heel of her foot as she ran, firing off a few quick shots of her pistol in hope of slowing the beast down, but she didn’t have time to check if any of the bullets had hit their target.

They ran faster, harder than they ever had before. They ran as if the Devil himself was on their tail, ready to drag them all kicking and screaming into the depths of hell. They ran until their lungs burned and muscles screamed in protest, even as they stumbled over tree roots, twisted their ankles, and grazed their hands and knees.

Nicole refused to let them all die this way.

“Earp!” she yelled, catching the attention of a dark-haired woman up ahead. “We need to create a distraction!”

“Sure,” the woman yelled back, panting heavily. “How about I shoot you so the rest of us can get away?”

Nicole glared at her back. “You know, that’s not really what I had in mind.”

“Well, you’re the one who pissed off Big Foot!”

“I’m serious, Wynonna!”

“Jesus Christ, fine!”

Wynonna Earp suddenly whirled around, dark locks flying perfectly around her like in some cliché haircare commercial, except far more badass. She fixed her piercing blue eyes upon Nicole in an intense glare as she waited for her to catch up.

“If I get eaten by Big Foot, I am so haunting your ginger ass!”

Nicole couldn’t help but huff out a laugh. Wynonna’s quick wit and sharp tongue even in the face of death was something she oddly appreciated.

“Deal, but it would sure be a shame to waste that top shelf ass,” she quipped back.

“Aw, that’s the nicest thing I think you’ve ever said to me.” She grinned as she pulled Peacemaker - an antique Colt Buntline Special - from the holster on her hip and aimed it in the direction of the oncoming beast. “Now, let’s put this freak out of its misery.”

Nicole pulled a radio from her belt and clicked the button. “Dolls, we’re going for plan b.”

A curse sounded through the speaker, followed by a gruff voice. “God dammit, Haught. You know I hate plan b.”

“You hate everything!” Wynonna shouted before Nicole had even pressed the button to respond.

Another roar ripped through the forest, much closer than before. The sound vibrated right through to Nicole’s bones, turning her blood to ice.

“We don’t have a choice,” she responded, her voice filled with urgency. “The others aren’t far behind you. Get them to safety and we’ll meet up with you later.”

Sweat trickled down her spine as she switched off the radio before Dolls could respond and berate her for just how stupid plan b was. She already knew that the chances of her coming out of this alive were slim.

She knew this when she first joined the Black Badge Division, but she still signed up anyway. Despite the fact that it turned out to be the worst decision she had ever made; her motives remained the same.

Protect the people at all costs.

She stuffed the radio back into her belt and raised her pistol, her steady aim a vicious contrast to her racing heart.

“Plan b, huh?” Wynonna grinned at her, seemingly unfazed by their predicament. “Thought that was code for bullshit?”

“It is,” she sighed, “but bullshit’s all we’ve got left.”

The trees exploded before them, suddenly taking the form of the ugliest fucking thing Nicole had ever seen in her entire life. Half-human, half… thing. Mutated beyond anything recognisable.

The beast stood at least seven feet tall and the width of its body was almost twice the size of Wynonna and Nicole, making the two women look utterly miniscule and non-threatening in its presence. It stomped towards them, somehow with little difficulty despite that its knee was twisted at a sickening angle and splintered bone jutted out from a gaping wound on its leg. Clumps of grey flesh peeled away from its body as it moved, hitting the ground with a sickening splat that made Nicole want to double over and retch.

The redhead held firm, aiming her gun towards its deformed face that was missing an eye, leaving an empty socket that oozed with gunk. The one that remained had bulged to the size of a basketball and glared down upon the women. The bottom half of its jaw was gone, and its upper lip seemed to have been ripped away, revealing a front row of jagged, yellow teeth stained with blood and god knows what else.

Nicole’s stomach twisted at the mere sight of it. How was it even possible that this was ever once human?

“Holy shitballs,” Wynonna breathed out, her calm façade faltering ever so slightly. “That is one ugly mother f - “

She was cut off from insulting it by a roar that nearly knocked them both off their feet and had them covering their faces in order to avoid breathing in the vile stench of its breath.

Wynonna cringed, coughing slightly. “Sorry dude, no offense.”

“Now who’s trying to piss off Big Foot?” Nicole hissed, backing away from the approaching monster, her finger still firmly on the trigger.

“It’s not my fault if the truth hurts, Nicole. I mean, come on, it has a fucking claw!” The brunette kept pace with Nicole as they kept its attention, luring it away from their team.

“Yeah, and that claw is going to hurt us a hell of a lot more if we don’t get out of here!”

The two women suddenly launched themselves into a run and the beast tore after them, grunting and growling as it smashed through thick branches like they were made of nothing more than Styrofoam. They weaved in and out of trees, leaping over twisted roots that protruded from the ground, firing shots whenever they had a chance. To no prevail. They were faster, but tiring quickly, whereas the beast showed no signs of slowing down any time soon.

She shouldn’t have spoken so soon.

The beast swiped out at them with its mutated hand-claw and Nicole dove out of the way just in time to avoid being split in half, but not quite fast enough. A sharp cry burst from her lips as the tip of the claw tore through her side, blood spurting out down her hip. Her knees buckled against the white-hot pain that flared through her side, and before she knew it, she was face first in the dirt.

“Haught!” Wynonna bellowed, stopping in her tracks at the sound of Nicole’s cry.

Nicole lifted her head just enough to look at the other woman, but her vision vaulted from shock. Sweat trickled down her face as she tried to push herself up, her arms wobbling with fatigue…

But pain rippled through her the moment that she tried to bring her leg up, and she collapsed back into the dirt.

Footsteps pounded behind her, growing closer, closer…

“Get the fuck up, Haught!”

Nicole swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked back up with blurry eyes. She was no good to Wynonna like this, and if either of them was to survive, it was only right that it was her. She had a sister to find, a guy to love, and she didn’t have a government agency on her ass for going AWOL.

“Get out of here, Earp,” she wheezed through pain.

They couldn’t run forever, and if the end of her life helped to save another, she was okay with that. Perhaps this way she could make up for some of the wrong she had done in the past. Nicole smiled at the thought and lowered her head back down as she accepted her fate.

“Like hell am I.”

BLAM!

BLAM!

BLAM!

Gunshots thundered out, the beast howled furiously. Nicole recoiled at the sound, not realising how close the damn thing was to trampling her.

“Hey, big and tall!” Wynonna roared. “Come on freaknuts, come get it!”

Nicole whipped her head up in shock, watching as Wynonna waved one arm to get the beast’s attention and firing Peacemaker with the other. It fixed its bulging eye upon the brunette and Nicole’s heart plummeted when she realised what was happening.

“Wynonna, no…”

Wynonna fixed her with one last smirk, eyes twinkling mischievously. “Don’t die on me, Red. I’ll be back.”

Before Nicole could respond, she bolted in the opposite direction with the beast hot on her heels.

“Wynonna!”

Nicole screamed after the retreating figures as she tried to push herself up onto her feet but collapsed each time. She screamed even when they were no longer in sight and her throat was red raw, screamed until she no longer knew if she was screaming for Wynonna or at her, but soon enough tears were falling down Nicole’s face before she even realised that she was crying.

She fisted the earth, dirt squeezing out from between her fingers as she pressed her face into the ground to hide her tears. Her body racked with sobs and her injured side screamed in protest, but she couldn’t bring herself to care about the pain.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way… none of this was. The world wasn’t supposed to end, Wynonna wasn’t supposed to go and act like a goddamn hero, and Nicole wasn’t supposed to be running from more than just the mutated beasts that now wandered the earth.

Bleeding out in a forest, alone… well, that part she was used to.

She wasn’t sure how long she laid there, but when her head began to swim from the blood loss, Nicole finally forced herself into a sitting position, gritting her teeth against the pain as she propped herself up against a tree for support. She was panting heavily, her entire body coated in sweat by the time she was finally upright.

Darkness was approaching, she had no idea how long it had been, but Wynonna still hadn’t returned, and she could no longer hear the beast roaring in the distance. Whether that was a good or a bad thing, Nicole wasn’t sure.

“Goddamn it, Earp,” she breathed out, voice wobbling slightly. “You better be alive.”

There was only an hour of daylight left at most, and Nicole knew that if she didn’t patch herself up and find shelter before then, then Wynonna’s act of heroism to save her life was for nothing.

Nicole grunted as she lifted the tattered remains of her shirt to inspect the wound, cringing at the sight of torn flesh that travelled from the back of her ribs and up towards her stomach. She had enough experience to know that it wasn’t fatal, a couple of ribs were possibly broken, but no organs had been damaged, so unless she didn’t cover it up soon, the only thing that would kill her was the blood loss or an infection.

Of all the times to not be carrying a med kit…

But Nicole had found herself in much more dire situations than this, and with even fewer supplies, so the redhead knew how to improvise. With great difficulty, she managed to undo the buttons on her shirt and shrugged it off, leaving her in just a black vest top that now had a gaping hole in the side. Taking the knife from her utility belt, Nicole tore off both the long sleeves of her shirt and tied them together. She cut up the rest of the shirt to dispose of the collar and buttons, then folded the material until it was thick enough to make a patch.

Gritting her teeth, Nicole lifted the vest top up and pressed the patch firmly against the wound. Blood instantly soaked into the material and held it in place long enough for her to wrap the joined sleeves around her waist and tie it into place, directly over the laceration. She hissed in pain, black dots fluttering over her vision, and for a moment Nicole was almost certain that she had passed out because when she finally looked up, she was met with nothing but darkness.

A branch snapped in the distance and Nicole flinched, her heartbeat rapidly increasing. She patted the area around her in search for her gun, but she came up empty. She tried again, this time leaning out a little to extend her search, but still nothing. She swore under her breath as she slumped back against the tree and gripped her knife firmly, it would have to do.

It was a strange fear to have, especially for an agent of a classified Government agency, but Nicole could not fucking stand the dark.

She placed a hand on her utility belt, releasing a sigh of relief when she felt the radio beneath her fingers and unclipped it quickly, bringing it up to her mouth. She clicked the button.

“Dolls?”

_Static._

“Dolls?” She tried again. “Dolls, do you copy?”

The radio crackled in her hand, but no response sounded on the other end.

 

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nicole, injured, alone, and scared of the dark. What ever will happen to her? And what happened to Wynonna? Well let me know what you think in the comments below and I could make it happen! I already have my own ideas down for this story but I always like to know what you guys think so I can take it into consideration. It's always more fun when everyone gets involved and it ends up making a story so much more diverse when so many different ideas come together! Plus it makes my day to get comments and kudos from you guys, it really does inspire writers to continue when you take the time to let us know that you enjoy our work, or even if you don't enjoy it, constructive criticism always helps.  
> Anyway, please bear with me on the chapter updates, I will try to have the next one up in a week, but I am a full time university student so I do have a hectic schedule so they could be delayed. But you can hit me up in messages, comments, or on twitter @RevenantRussell


	3. The Calm Before the Shit Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this chapter is a week late, I've had a hectic week at university. However, I've made it longer to make up for it, and I'm really hoping that you're all going to like this one!  
> Ps: I apologise for any mistakes and typos, it's currently 2:40am and I'm too tired to read through this properly.  
> Pss: I'm no medic, I have no idea what the hell I'm talking about. Roll with it!  
> Psss: Go give my new Instagram some love! I will be posting sneak peaks of the chapters and other stuff! @revenanttearp
> 
> I'll stop now. Enjoy the chapter!

Waverly wanted to scream and curse everything and everyone that had turned this world into an even bigger shithole than it already was before.

Encased in the glow of the setting sun, Waverly watched her team, her supposed friends and saviour, literally turn their backs on her as if she meant nothing to them. Alone under the partial cover of wispy clouds, her heart throbbed, tears streaked her cheeks, and she yelled at the sky as if it were to blame for the pain she felt inside.

But then as a blaze streaked across the heavens like God had set the world on fire to satiate her very anger, Waverly hardened herself. When the cold wind ghosted her face with its gentle caress, she dusted herself off, swung the shotgun onto her back next to her rucksack, and surged forward with determination.

She didn’t need anyone now, not like before. All her life, she had always been within the presence of someone whether it was Wynonna, her so-called friends, or her first boyfriend, Champ. It wasn’t that she needed to always be around someone, but the world was a lonely place without someone to share it with. It was why she always found herself sticking with the wrong people, dumbing down her intelligence so that she didn’t scare them away, and acting like she was just as narrowminded as the rest of them.

Being liked for something that she wasn’t sucked, but it was better than being alone.

It was why she and Wynonna always clashed, her rebel sister would not conform for anybody, and she would happily punch someone in the face if they made her try. Young Waverly resented her sister for it, resented that she didn’t care about her image or lack of friends. It was only as she got older that she realised that it wasn’t resentment that she felt, but envy.

It took the world ending for Waverly to finally stop giving a shit about what others thought of her, although the fact that a large percentage of the population was now either dead or mutated did make it easier, but that was beside the point. She had finally grown as a person in more ways than she ever could have imagined.

Finding Wynonna, the one person who had always loved her for who she truly was, was Waverly’s only goal, and God help anyone who tried to get in her way. Bobo thought he could manipulate her into following him, but it only served as proof that even in this new world, everyone was only out for themselves.

Well, shit eaters could eat shit, for all she cared.

Knowing not to overstay her welcome, Waverly vacated Purgatory as quickly as possible. Having Black Badge on her ass was the last thing she needed but leaving her home behind again was harder than she expected. It was all she knew, everything that she had ever experienced in her life had been within this one town. Every memory, the good and bad, had a special place in her heart. It all shaped her into the woman that she was today.

It was only the silent promise that she made to herself, to come back with Wynonna and fight for her land, that Waverly finally stepped back into a world unknown. She had come with Bobo from the West, so she changed direction and headed North towards the forest just outside of the town where Wynonna used to take her camping when she was twelve. It probably wasn’t the smartest or safest place to go, but it was the only option she had left.

By the time Waverly made it to the outskirts of the forest, a blanket of darkness had crept over the horizon. Stars scattered across the obsidian sky like flecks of glittering dust, a collective mass of constellations spreading across the atmosphere like spider webs, somewhat creepy, but beautiful all the same.

Once before she would have spent hours appreciating the sight, but now she paid it only a fleeting glance as she hesitated at the edge of the forest. Every instinct was telling her to turn back, to at least wait until morning, forests weren’t exactly the safest place to roam around in the night even before mutated monsters wandered the earth, but each moment wasted only set her further back from finding Wynonna.

“Come on, Waverly,” she whispered, trying to psyche herself up. “It’s not like the rest of the world is any safer now.”

She released a deep breath, her eyes illuminating to an icy silver as her pupils expanded to take in more light. Her vision transformed, the darkness lifted, and suddenly she could see everything in perfect detail. She kept the shotgun close to her side as she soldiered forward into the trees before she could talk herself out of it.

The forest was silent, eerily so. There wasn’t the usual scurrying of small animals or calling owls, even the wind seemed to falter the moment that Waverly entered the woods, almost as if it was afraid to disturb even a single leaf. As a child, she used to jump a foot every time she heard a branch snap, but now the absence of natural noise set her on edge.

The calm before the shit storm.

Waverly swallowed and gripped the shotgun tightly. This was a bad idea, but what was the use in turning back? One thing she had learned from Wynonna was that _those who play it safe never really live_ , and goddamn had her sisters fucked up wisdom haunted Waverly for most of her life. Cautious, practical Waverly, who planned every detail of her life down to a tee, who never strayed too close to the edge, who would never even say boo to a fucking goose. Now she was a mutant with freaky eyes and speed that would put Usain Bolt to shame.

Waverly wandered for what seemed like hours, trying to navigate her way through the forest. Silver eyes scanned over every crooked branch, every trembling leaf, and every dishevelled trunk until she could no longer tell what was up from down, left from right.

Her heart slammed viciously against her ribs like it was desperately trying to break free of its cage and find its own damn way out of this mess. A cold sweat prickled at her skin as exhaustion finally began to seep into her muscles.  As stubborn as she could be, Waverly knew she needed to rest, she’d be no good to herself or Wynonna if she wore herself out. Just a couple hours would suffice.

She found a small clearing and chucked down her rucksack, relieving the weight that had been crushing her small frame. She stretched out her shoulders and arched her back, groaning as her bones made a satisfying pop. The idea of propping herself up against a tree and falling straight to sleep was tempting, but suddenly a bitter wind returned, sweeping through the trees and clinging to the old, beaten leather jacket that she had borrowed from Wynonna years ago. Waverly shivered violently and tightened the jacket around herself, not even the mutation could stop her from despising the cold.

Waverly kept the shotgun close to her side as she began to collect firewood, never straying too far from her designated campsite. She was so focused on the task at hand, so determined to make a fire to melt the chill from her bones, that her exhausted brain didn’t register the sound of a twig snapping.

She turned around, arms full of firewood, and came face to face with a black-eyed mutated. Waverly yelped in surprise, the high-pitched sound reverberating throughout the forest as firewood tumbled to the ground with a thud.

The half-human, half-monster snarled, spittle splattering across its lips and down its chin. Waverly grasped at the shotgun, swinging it up just a second too late. With a roar, it lashed out, smashing a fingerless hand across her face, busting open her bottom lip. She crashed to the ground, ears ringing in shock as blood pooled down her mouth. Clashing her teeth together, she bit back the pain as she slammed the heel of her boot into the mutated’s kneecap, breaking it with a sickening snap.

Waverly scrambled backwards as the mutated hit the ground face first, but even with her supernatural speed and its broken knee, it was still faster. It pounced before she could get away, slamming her back into the ground with such a force that the air ripped straight from her lungs, leaving her slightly dazed in her already exhausted state. She barely had enough time to throw up her arms as slashes rained down upon her, tearing chunks out of her jacket.

Wynonna would be pissed.

Waverly almost laughed at the thought, until claws eventually ripped across her flesh and she cried out as blood trickled down her arms.

Her shotgun was trapped between them, there was no way she could reach for it without risking exposing her face to the mutated’s claws and looking like she had lost a fight to Edward Scissorhands. But at this rate, she wouldn’t have to worry about how she looked ever again as the enraged monster continued its vicious assault, and she whimpered as she continued to act like a helpless piñata.

The mutated wouldn’t let up. Waverly could feel her strength waning, her eyes shifting back to normal before they slipped shut, her arms beginning to droop.

This was it. Of all the ways she’d thought about her end, she hadn’t expected it to come this soon. Not yet, not when she hadn’t even found her sister.

Tears slipped from her eyes.

_I’m sorry, Wynonna._

But just when she thought she couldn’t hang on any longer, the mutated froze above her. A strange gurgle slipped from its lips and suddenly its weight was gone. Waverly opened her eyes just in time to see it thrown to the side and a woman stood in its place, brandishing a bloody knife.

The stranger glanced down upon Waverly, and a spike of fear shot up her spine. She swallowed thickly, heart thundering in her chest. Was she next? Please God, don’t let her be next. She didn’t have the strength to fend off another attack, and surviving one just to die at the hands of another was a fucking cruel way to go…

“Are you okay?”

Waverly’s onslaught of fearful thoughts somewhat calmed at the sound of the woman’s gentle voice, despite that she was panting quite heavily. It took a moment for Waverly to finally notice how the woman was hunched over, her other hand pressed tightly against her side. The woman sheathed her knife before reaching her hand out for Waverly to take, stumbling as she did so.

Waverly barely had a second to dive towards the woman before she collapsed, using herself to soften the fall for the stranger who had just saved her life. Her savaged arms burned in protest as she propped herself up until the woman was half-leaning against her front, eyes shifting to silver so that she could finally get a good look at her unconscious saviour.

Luminous eyes widened in the darkness. Not only was this woman beautiful in a way that Waverly had never considered before, with her choppy red and soft jawline, but she also just so happened to be bleeding half to death and wearing only a vest top.

All of a sudden, Waverly’s pre-existing exhaustion subsided, and she gently laid the woman down on the ground before scrambling to her feet. She spun round, scanning the area and almost cried in relief at the sight of her rucksack, unharmed and exactly where she had left it. Within seconds she darted towards it and returned to the woman’s side, rummaging through what little belongings she had in search for a medical kit.

Once she found it, she gently peeled the woman’s top away from the wound and grimaced at the sight of the makeshift bandage, soaked in blood. She carefully cut away the material using scissors from the medical kit, but the state of the wound beneath it made her grimace even harder.

A jagged slice extended from the back of the woman’s ribs and down towards her stomach, just stopping above her hip bone. Waverly could tell from the way the blood was only just beginning to thicken that it was a recent injury, perhaps only a few hours old. In a normal situation, the wound wouldn’t have been fatal, but left in its untreated state and the amount of blood that had been lost, Waverly was amazed at how the woman was even still standing, let alone mustering the strength to kill the mutated.

She gazed up at the stranger’s face, so calm and effortlessly beautiful even in a state of unconsciousness. What on earth had she gotten herself into to come away with an injury like this?

Shaking away the thought, Waverly set to work, dousing a gauze pad in antiseptic before gently dabbing around the wound to wipe away the worst of the blood. She hesitated as the woman stirred beneath her, suddenly self-conscious of the fact that this was a very personal thing to be doing to someone who’s name she didn’t even know, but as blood continued to ooze from the wound, she sucked it up and continued. Better to be uncomfortable than to let someone die, right?

It took several blood-soaked pads until the area was clean and Waverly could finally see the full extent of the wound. It didn’t look half as bad now that it was clean, but an angry redness was beginning to form around the laceration. Waverly placed her hand gently over the area, feeling the difference in temperature from the rest of the woman’s skin and frowned at the heat that was radiating from the injury. She grabbed some more pads from the kit, doused them in antiseptic, and carefully wiped it over the wound.

The woman gasped awake, eyes snapping open to reveal unfocused brown orbs darting around in a state of panic. Whimpers fell from her lips as she lifted her head and without thinking, Waverly reached out to grab her hand, which she soon realised was a bad idea when the women gripped her hand with surprising strength.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Waverly said softly, trying not the wince as the woman continued to crush her hand. “You’re safe. I just need to treat your wound, so you don’t bleed to death.”

Chocolate eyes finally began to focus as the woman looked at her, eyebrows furrowed in either pain or confusion, Waverly wasn’t sure which. But after several tense seconds, the woman’s grip finally loosened as her head dropped back down to the ground with a light thud, so Waverly took that as permission to continue.

The woman stayed alert whilst Waverly cleaned the wound, only fidgeting and whimpering when she wiped over a particularly deep area, but otherwise remained silent. It wasn’t until she began stitching the wound shut that the woman cried out in pain and eventually slipped back into unconsciousness.

Waverly was glad for that, hating the sound of causing somebody pain even if it was for their own good. She had taken a course in basic first aid when she was younger after Wynonna would return home with a new injury near enough every week from whatever shit she had gotten herself into, and with her criminal record, refused to go to the hospital to avoid drawing attention to herself.

When Wynonna had asked why she had taken the course, she used the excuse that she loved to learn new things, which wasn’t entirely untrue, but mostly she couldn’t stand seeing her only family dealing with shit that she was too young to understand. It was an Earp family trait to not be good with words, so instead of sitting her sister down to have a heart to heart, it was Waverly’s own way of showing that she cared, a way that Wynonna understood and appreciated.

By the time she was done stitching the wound, patched it up and covered the woman with the tattered remains of her leather jacket, Waverly was practically vibrating from exertion. Her eyes felt like somebody had kicked dust in them and she barely had the strength to clean the scratches that marred her arm, let alone continue building the campfire that she had intended on starting before all of this happened. She pushed through even as every muscle in her body screamed for a reprieve, and she collapsed against a tree with a long groan when she had finally finished.

She remained close to the unconscious red-head, shotgun laid firmly across her lap just in case anything else tried to attack. Heavy eyelids drooped closed and she tried to force them back open with great difficulty, but her consciousness gradually slipped away under the warmth of the blazing fire.

 

 

She hadn’t meant to fall asleep, hadn’t even realised it until a soft groan made her snap awake and daylight flickering through the trees burned her sensitive eyes. She hissed in surprise, slamming her eyes shut until they returned to their normal state. By the time she opened them again, the red-head was upright and staring right at her.

Shit, she was even more beautiful in daylight.

“You’re alive,” Waverly croaked, her voice thick with tiredness. “Good… that’s good.”

The woman blinked slowly before looking down at her side as if she had only just realised that she was no longer bleeding to death. She pulled up her top to inspect Waverly’s handiwork, wincing ever so slightly at the movement. Waverly quickly looked away from the sight of the woman’s toned stomach, having not noticed it before when she was trying to prevent her from dying, and perving on a complete stranger wasn’t exactly her style, no matter how attractive she was.

“Thank you.” The woman finally spoke, her voice even softer than before.

Waverly looked back at her, swallowing nervously under the gaze of sincere brown eyes. “Yeah, well… you saved mine first.”

The red-head smirked, and Waverly wanted to rip off the wings of every butterfly that suddenly swarmed her stomach.

“I guess we’re even, then.”

“Guess so.”

They fell into a silence, one that was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable, but Waverly’s brain was too exhausted to even try and consider exactly what kind of silence it was. Her eyes slipped shut once again, and she was just about to drift off to sleep when the stranger suddenly spoke again.

“I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught… and you are?”

_Gay, apparently._

The witty retort crept to the tip of Waverly’s tongue, a habit of when she was tired and _seriously,_ what kind of fucked up irony was it to give a beautiful woman like this the name Haught? But when she cracked open one eye and saw the warm smile on _Nicole fucking Haught_ ’s face, she bit it back just before it spilled out. Instead she closed her eye and cleared her throat before saying:

“Waverly. Waverly Earp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, drop me a comment! I love hearing from you guys and it helps to keep me motivated. Get involved, tell me your theories and idea, I live for that shit!
> 
> Alternatively, come yell at me on twitter! @RevenantRussell and Instagram @revenanttearp
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
